The present invention relates to a fastener driving tool such as a nail gun and, more particularly, to a fastener driving tool provided with a highly rigid and light-weight magazine.
In a conventional fastener driving tool such as a nail gun, reciprocal motion of a piston is transferred to a driver blade that moves along a nose portion of the nail gun, and a nail supplied to the nose portion is struck by the driver blade to drive the nail into a workpiece such as a piece of wood. To successively supply the nails to the nose portion, the nails are closely positioned side by side and connected to each other to form an array by using a resin or the like. The nail array is inserted into a magazine fixed to the nail gun. The nail array is urged toward the nose portion by a nail feeder provided in the magazine. The provision of a magazine enhances portability and utility of the nail gun.
Various magazine devices each including a magazine and a nail feeder have been proposed to accurately and reliably supply nails accommodated in the magazine to the nose portion as disclosed in laid open Japanese Patent Application publication Nos. H01-222872, 2002-66949 and 2001-277149.
The magazine devices disclosed in these publications are configured to hold the nails by a casing of a magazine itself, or components provided in the magazine casing. The shape of the casing of the conventional magazine 122 is shown in FIG. 11. The shape is in conformance with the shape of the nails held therein.